Holy Water
by Hersheys Rocks
Summary: What If Oneshots. So many paths in life to follow, so many to choose from... why must we do this to ourselves?
1. Endlessly Traveling

There are so many choices in life...

So many roads to travel...

**So take the road less traveled...**

But what if none of the roads presented have been traveled before?

What if the only path ever traveled lays forgotten behind you?

**Why torture yourself with what ifs?**

Because they are no longer what ifs...

**Then pour your thoughts into me...**

**Pour your soul into eternity...**

The water slid over her body, scalding her face. Such a drastic change from her cold world was slightly pleasing. After all, Bella did seem to love the two extremities.

Her hand secured around the shower knob, turning it another way. As her eyes closed in bliss, cold water rushed over her, freezing her body.

Perfect.

Bella's mind wandered as the shower's temperature continued to decrease. She stood in an endless field, a worn path behind her. Other paths began to appear, some coming from deep under the surface of the grass, while other falling from the sky. Finally, paths split in two, creating forks.

So many paths lay before her, each visibly different, but the same...

Which one was she supposed to take?

A knock came from the door, signifying that Edward was getting impatient waiting.

Her feet took her down a path as her fingers slid the knob to off.


	2. Far away Dawn

**Hersheys Rocks: Hello, this is my collection of What Ifs. They're all one shots mainly focused upon the hundreds of different ways that Bella could be possibly changed...**

**So yep, don't expect me to update frequently XP Being one shots, they only come to mind every so often, not all ideas even worth writing down...**

"This is so stupid! Why do we have to take a hike?!" Jessica whined as they continued up the mountain.

"Come on, we don't have to do anything for gym other then walk forward! Would you rather be doing something like this in the rain? Take advantage of the sun!" Mike cheered, trudging forward as the leader of the group.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Jessica," Lauren interrupted, "But this horrible! I'd rather being doing some of those idiotic relay races our teacher had us doing earlier!"

Mike pouted slightly, turning to the rest of the group. "Come on guys, it's not that bad, is it?"

All he received in response were negative grunts. Turning to the back of the group, he continued to look on helpfully. "Bella, you must agree with me!"

No answer.

They all turned to find an empty area where the girl was supposed to be. "Where'd Bella go?" Jessica asked, innocent curiosity lacing her voice.

"Maybe... she tripped and we left her behind?" Tyler suggested.

"We're in deep shit," Mike mumbled numbly, eyes glazing over as he searched the never ending forest.

---------------

Orange... Red... Red Orange?

What color was that?

It had caught her eye, looking like something was burning. Yet, there was no smoke, no smell informing her of such.

Turning to look at the accused color, sudden weight came upon her body. A cry escaped her mouth upon impact, pain rushing through her body.

What was happening?

How did she get lost in the first place?

Why did it have to be sunny?!

----------------

Jasper's nose wrinkled in distaste. Obviously, he had gone too far from hunting grounds, closer to the humans. He always was drawn in by the smell of such blood subconsciously.

Sighing, he moved onward towards where he suspected would be a familiar surrounding. Breathing deeply, overwhelming smells swept through his body. Venom... blood... sickly sweet blood that was tainted by venom?

A vampire was attacking a human.

He ran forward, hoping to be able to save the victim. His hope spiked as a sense of sadism and pain rushed through his body, attacking his sixth sense.

Stopping with almost unknown elegance, he saw the fire, the body atop of the familiar one. Victoria...

Instincts kicked in, rage building in one swift attack upon the woman. She was defenseless, apparently, when her speed failed her. James obviously was the one with the brute strength, not her.

The battle was won before it really ever started, a lighter from his pocket setting her body aflame.

Ironic really, now her body matched her hair.

Turning around, he faced the familiar girl, writhing in pain. Her and Victoria's pain mingled in the air, the heavy pain of death, flooding into his body through his sense, his curse.

He stepped forward towards Bella as the pain that was caused from Victoria dissipated, only to be replaced by the heightening of Bella's pain.

She clutched her hand, the old scar open and stretched across her hand. Cold sweat dripped from her forehead, body crumbling into a fetal like position.

His hand delicately touched hers, her mumblings of fire dying down and transforming to mumblings of Edward. Heat transfused from her hand to his hand as the pain temporarily lessened down so that her whimpering stopped.

With his instincts taking over, he did the first thing his mind found logical. Flipping out his cell phone, the number came automatically and the call was sent.

As the call was received, he whimpered out the first thing his mind processed.

"Alice..."


	3. Serpents of Stone

**So since Fanfiction is making it impossible to update La Cosa Nostra -glares at computer screen while cursing the admins- I have been pondering ways to possibly... kill/transform/reincarnate Bella XD**

I lay on the stone floor, chained to the wall. Why was I here? My mind seemed unable to process anything, no, nothing. My body was rotting from the outside in, making my body sear in numbing pain.

Why?

I lifted my hand to look at it instead of the dreary stone wall directly in front of me. The image of my hand shook, doubling almost as it twisted into something else.

It became a creature.

My eyes slipped in and out of focus as the snakelike creature my hand had become reared upwards. I screamed; wrenching my hand away from me as its fangs came to pierce through my face.

Why?!

Dry sobs hitched in my throat, unable to produce actual tears. There was something utterly wrong with this situation; that was completely undeniable. Yet, I had no idea what.

Where was I?

The last memories I seemed to be able to produce through my slowly throbbing mind was that of Alice, on the plane. She spoke to me softly about what Edward was trying to do. In Volterra...

I was in Volterra...

We had failed to get there in time?

With eyes wide, the memories had flooded back.

I tripped, be flung to the ground within the confines of the fast pace crowd. As I hit the ground, they all stopped without any sign of warning, staring at one source of shimmering light.

My angel.

He was pulled back into the alleyway by a figure, making me scream out to him. A cloaked figure grabbed me up too, dashing into the alley.

What had happened to Alice?

I could only hope she had gotten away.

Edward... I never saw Edward again; rather, I was presented to a council of Vampires. Two of them attempted to use their powers on me, though somehow... they failed.

Canines dug into the base of my neck from behind, the girl attempting her power once again. The world blurred together, the different hues and shapes, becoming something that resembled a tie dyed shirt I made long ago.

A scream ripped through my throat at that moment, before I became completely unaware of my surroundings.

Now... I was here...

My hands slowly came into my line of vision, stopping directly across from my face. They were shaking as before; then again most of my body was probably shaking.

Snowy hands turned into bodies, intertwining upwards. The two bodies came together at the top, forming a head. The snake reared once again, preparing for an attack.

And it bit down into me.


	4. Angels in Flight

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

_-_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_-_

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole_

_And nothing is broken_

_Sanctuary - Utada Hikaru_

His eyes bore into her body, the world around him becoming meaningless. She shifted slightly in her sleep, hair splayed around her. An angel; that was simply what she was.

Yet, she wanted to change that, to become a fallen angel. She wanted to become a demon.

Why? His mind repeatedly asked. Did she really want to be with him that much?

By the way she had continuously pushed it, he reasoned yes. Yes, she wanted --though she claimed she needed it- to be with him that bad she'd give up her humanity.

But... how could he allow that?

Sure, he wanted to be with her for eternity too. He wanted to know he could never hurt her again. Yet... he couldn't put her through the pain of a sub existence such as his. He couldn't let her lose her soul, or her family.

Though, she would gain a whole new family. She would be able to kiss him back for once. It would stop the pain that he knew was already caused.

Jacob was a problem though. He hadn't thought of bringing him up in the arguments. Bella was so fond of Jacob, and she would never be able to see him again, never be able to return to Forks again.

Then again, she had claimed to be able to leave everything behind for him.

Bella shifted again, wrapping her arms around his chest as he propped himself up on his elbow. "Edward... love..." she murmured softly, a sleepy edge to her voice.

His decision, his determination all clouded with those words. Edward leaned down, pressing his lips to her neck.

Canines tore through her flesh, causing her to scream and wrench away. She bounced as her body hit the hard floor below her bed.

Grasping and clawing at the pain in her neck, she continued to scream. Tears streamed endlessly down her cheeks.

Wasn't this what she wanted?

He went forward, trying to comfort her. She backed away quickly, shaking her head. Broken sobs started to be heard through her screams, leaving her gasping for breath.

No, maybe this wasn't what she wanted.

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_Angels in Flight_

_snwod dna spu ynam os_


	5. Embraced by Betrayal

**I was asked to write something with Jacob, and I'll try, but I'm not sure how well this'll turn out -.-'**

**Oh yeah, I keep seeming to forget about this...**

**Disclaimer: I played it in the What If machine of Futurama to see how it would be if I owned Twilight... the result wasn't good... -.-'**

_Late at night I think about you sometimes_

_I don't cry, I wonder if you're alright_

_Late at night I think about you sometimes_

_Wonder why I wonder if you're alright_

_Wonder Bout - Utada_

He shifted on the tree branch, eyes locked onto the figures behind the window. The male's lips connected with her forehead, pushing her down into the bed while whispering something that Jacob's ears barely picked up.

"Go to sleep"

He grasped the tree branch beneath his feet, trying to calm the shaking that his body began against his will. Why was he being so hostile to someone who was supposedly protecting her?

She wanted to be one of them; that's why.

_Maybe that was for the best though..._

How could that ever be for the best, he was completely dangerous for her to be around!

_You're being a hypocrite._

Jacob growled, "You're, huh?"

_Embry, get out of my head!_

A chuckle came from below him, within the shadows of the forest. "You know, it qualifies as stalking if you're doing stuff like this" Embry offered lightheartedly, a grin surely spreading across his face.

Jacob scoffed, the shaking refusing to cease. Embry laughed again, offering more words of torment to Jacob. "How much sleep have you gotten in the last week?"

His eyebrows furrowed, his calculations coming short of eight hours. Embry once again chuckled. That was really starting to get on Jake's nerves. "Thought so!" he chimed, reminding Jake of a five year old.

Something in Embry's voice abruptly became serious though, as he turned away to head back to La Push. "Don't worry Jake; it'll work out for the best in the end..."

How could he say that?!

---------------

Even with completely being able to know each other's thoughts constantly, Jacob was unable to figure Embry out completely. It had always been a problem that left him slightly closer to Quil then Embry, but even the inner workings of Embry's mind couldn't help them.

Embry was really a complete mystery sometimes. Just the way he acted, the way he thought. His happy demeanor was something they were so used to that when he had a sudden dose of seriousness; it threw them all out of whack. It made them rethink how well they knew each other.

Recently, it was starting to bother Jake.

----------------

Charlie's eyebrows knitted together, slight frustration radiating off his body. Embry grinned, trying to swoon his opponent into submission. "You... you want to take her hiking with Jake and yourself?"

Nodding, he continued to smile, "Exactly, sir"

"You do realize she under... house arrest"

"Yes sir"

"And Jake got her on a _motorcycle_!"

Embry laughed lightheartedly, "Yes sir, I don't think that's the smartest thing either, so I'll prevent that! Also, isn't hiking slightly... unwanted for Bella, since she is clumsy and all, she dislikes it?"

Charlie nodded, starting to get his logic. Sighing, he turned away. "Do whatever..."

Embry only grinned.

------------------

Jacob stared in disbelief at the two presented before him. This was insane, no, Embry was insane! A shaky smile crossed Bella's face in an attempt to look calm, but the nervousness from his shaking was apparent.

His eyes darted to Embry, disgust seeping from his body. Embry chuckled, "You get to spend some time with her and won't even need to stalk her!"

Bella blinked, and for reasons unknown to all, blushed. "Why are people always stalking me?"

Embry ruffled her hair, "Cause you're a cool little gal"

The situation was tense as they began to hike. Jake couldn't get over the disgust he felt with Embry, and Bella was obviously upset with the fact that he had become Sam's Jacob Black once again. Yet, Embry's carefree attitude made it possible for him to be oblivious to all as they ventured out to hike.

How Jake envied him, yet found it absolutely disgusted him at the same time marveled him.

------------------

Victoria stood tall upon a tree branch, watching them help her as she stumbled on throw the low brush and trees. Her nose wrinkled as their smell was pushed against her face, reminding her of what kind of vile creatures they were.

She shifted slightly, nothing alerting the world to her presence. The plan was simply, relying on her speed that they had found so impossible to stop...

Bite.

Grab.

Run.

Simplistically perfect. Now all she had to do was put the plan into motion.

------------------

Bella stumbled forwards, giggling lightly at a joke of Embry's. Behind her Jake's anger seemed to roll off his body, infecting the air around him. Yet, she couldn't figure out why he was angry in the first place.

Embry commented something suddenly, surprising both her and Jake. Jacob's eyebrows furrowed and he swaggered forward, slapping Embry over the back of the head. He then continued to threaten the slightly smaller boy, fire burning in his eyes.

Bella giggled as they continued to argue, yet the peace was broken as pain swept through her body, forcing a hoarse scream out of her. Sharp nails dug into her shoulders, drawing blood that dripped downwards as something attacked her neck from behind.

A fire of fury lit in Jake's eyes as he jumped towards Victoria who had found herself unable to pull away from the luscious blood now pouring down her neck. Jacob tore her off of Bella, throwing both their bodies to the ground as he attacked her.

Soon, Jacob sat there on his knees, fiddling with the lighter in his hands till it lit. The body and the fluids instantly lit and burned, evaporating into the air above. He turned around and grabbed the largest of the tattered clothes, wrapping it around his waste. Only now could he see her in Embry's arms, shaking and clutching the torn base of her neck, yet a small smile upon her lips.

She was accepting it.

And...

And he had encouraged it with his actions; his best friend had turned on him. He was helping her embrace this all along.

_Then again I wonder 'bout_

_But I don't give a damn about you_


	6. Painless Memories

**No excuses from me - I forgot the story existed, plain and simple XD**

-

**-**

**Painless Memories**

-

-

The old engine roared to life beneath her as the kickstand snapped carelessly back into place. Feelings engulfed her body as thoughts blew away from her with her dancing locks of hair.

It was such a beautiful morning, the air full of the lucious smell of salt water.

_The Perfect setting for a Tragedy_

No safety precautions of the sort adorned her body, only the thin material of old, cheap clothing.

The engine roared again as she twisted the handle. Anticipation had filled her body, almost overwhelming it.

_He wouldn't change her_

Her feet no longer touched the ground as she sped forward to no where in particular.

_That didn't Matter_

The spedometer rose steadily, the engine protesting only ever so slightly as she reached ninety. Unwisely, she didn't listen to it.

_Of course not, that's exactly what she wanted._

A rock.

A simple rock, lying there innocently led to her downfall. Or did it? Maybe it led to something grander. Maybe it led to a life filled with nothing but love and perfection.

Dreaming of a false reality was all she could do as she hit the ground, body skidding aross the dirt road. Countless pieces of stone embedded themselves within her skin. Blood was spilled everywhere, pooling around her. Beautiful pain engulfed her.

_He would change her_

_That did Matter_

This was a beginning. A new beginning to everything.

_One of them would_

Or at least...

That's what she kept telling herself.


End file.
